


Becoming Human

by skullis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Character Death, Other, check them out, idea creds: chimful on instagram, lowercase is intentional, theyre an edit account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullis/pseuds/skullis
Summary: after killing his abusive owner, taehyung becomes self aware and realizes he is much more than just an android slave.





	Becoming Human

"and this is the all new NEO6000" the shop owner motioned to the android in the desplay case as it blinked at him. "it can do anything, and, as a bonus, its modeled after a famous pop star! your daughter will love it."

it took a minute for the man to make a decision. he finally spoke up, "sure, i'll buy it."

"wonderful! what will you name it?" the shop owner asked the male.

"taehyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you will enjoy this!   
> all creds for the idea goes to chimful on instagram! check them out!


End file.
